Bones (studio)
|genre = Various |location = 3-1-12 Sanbiru Igusa, Suginami, Tokyo, Japan |key_people = Masahiko Minami Hiroshi Ōsaka Toshihiro Kawamoto |industry = Animation studio |homepage = bones.co.jp | int = yes }} is a Japanese anime studio. It has produced numerous series, including RahXephon, Wolf's Rain, Scrapped Princess, Eureka Seven, Angelic Layer, Darker than Black, Soul Eater, Ouran High School Host Club and two adaptions of the Fullmetal Alchemist manga along with Star Driver, Gosick, Space Dandy and My Hero Academia. Its headquarters is located in Igusa, Suginami, Tokyo."company info." Bones. Retrieved on March 10, 2010. History Bones was founded by Sunrise staff members Masahiko Minami, Hiroshi Ōsaka and Toshihiro Kawamoto in October, 1998. One of their first projects was collaborating with Sunrise on Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door, a feature film based on the Cowboy Bebop anime series. In 2007, the studio suffered the loss of co-founder Hiroshi Ōsaka, well known for his works as character designer on series such as Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, Mobile Fighter G Gundam and The Mars Daybreak. Ōsaka had been battling with cancer, and died from the disease on September 24, 2007. He was 44 years old. Since the death of Hiroshi Ōsaka, two new additions have been made to the studio's board of directors. The additions are Makoto Watanabe and Takahiro Komori. Takahiro Komori is well known as a character designer and animator who has been with the studio since their inception. His previous works as designer consist of Angelic Layer, Scrapped Princess, and Darker than Black. Works Anime television Original video animation *''RahXephon Interlude: Her and Herself/Thatness and Thereness'' (August 7, 2003) *''Wolf's Rain'' (January 23, 2004 – February 25, 2004) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection'' (March 29, 2006) *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi: Ayashi Diving Comedy'' (22 August 2007 – 24 October 2007) *''Darker than Black: Beneath the Fully Bloomed Cherry Blossoms'' (March 26, 2008) *''Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood'' (August 26, 2009 – August 25, 2010) *''Prototype'' (part of Halo Legends) (2010) *''Darker than Black: Gaiden'' (27 January 2010 – 21 July 2010) *''Eureka Seven Ao: The Flowers of Jungfrau'' (20 September 2012) *''Noragami'' (February 17, 2014 - July 17, 2014) *''Hitsugi no Chaika'' (March 10, 2015) *''Noragami Aragoto'' (November 17, 2015 – March 17, 2016) *''Snow White with the Red Hair'' (January 5, 2016) *''Blood Blockade Battlefront'' (June 3, 2016) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (August 31, 2017) Web anime *''Xam'd: Lost Memories'' (PlayStation Network, 16 July 2008–3 February 2009) *''A.I.C.O. -Incarnation-'' (Netflix, Spring 2018) Movies *''Escaflowne'' (June 2000 co-production with Sunrise) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (1 September 2001, co-production with Sunrise) *''RahXephon: Pluralitas Concentio'' (19 April 2003) *''Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa'' (23 July 2005) *''Sword of the Stranger'' (29 September 2007) *''Eureka Seven Pocket Full Of Rainbows'' (25 April 2009, co-production with Kinema Citrus) *''Towa no Quon'' Movie Series # (18 June 2011) # (16 July 2011) # (13 August 2011) # (10 September 2011) # (5 November 2011) # (26 November 2011) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos'' (2 July 2011) *''Un-Go episode:0 Inga chapter'' (19 November 2011) *''Star Driver: The Movie'' (9 February 2013) *''Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 1'' (16 September 2017) *''Bungo Stray Dogs: Dead Apple'' (3 March 2018) *''My Hero Academia The Movie'' (TBA 2018) *''Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 2'' (TBA 2018) *''Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution 3'' (TBA 2019) Games *''Robot Alchemic Drive'' (Enix, November 4, 2002) *''Rahxephon Blu Sky Fantasia'' (Bandai, August 7, 2003) *''Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel'' (Square Enix, December 25, 2003) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Stray Rondo'' (Bandai, March 25, 2004) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Sonata of Memories'' (Bandai, July 22, 2004) *''Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir'' (Square Enix, September 22, 2004) *''Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeed God'' (Square Enix, July 21, 2005) *''Eureka Seven vol. 1: The New Wave'' (Bandai, October 27, 2005) *''Eureka Seven vol. 2: The New Vision'' (Bandai, May 11, 2006) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Prince of the Dawn'' (Square Enix, August 13, 2009) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Daughter of the Dusk'' (Square Enix, December 10, 2009) *''Liberation Maiden'' (Part of ''Guild01''; Level-5, May 31, 2012) *''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (Capcom/Level-5, November 29, 2012) *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies'' (Capcom, July 25, 2013) *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' (Atlus, June 25, 2015) References External links * * * Category:Japanese animation studios Category:Media companies established in 1998 Category:1998 establishments in Japan Category:Suginami Category:Animation studios in Tokyo